The present invention relates generally to simulated terrain navigation procedures and computational methods, and more particularly, to a terrain navigation method that provides for path planning in simulated tactical engagements.
Heuristic search techniques are often used to find "good" paths within a reasonable time period relating to problems for which exhaustive searches are prohibitively expensive. It would be an improvement in the art to have a heuristic search technique that plans vehicle paths for tactical engagements.